The Cycle of Kings
by Meebie2
Summary: An average man named Jason Aspen witnesses a terrible event which will mark history on the timeline of Minecraft. He knew that what happened shouldn't have happened, so he went to seek help from a wise villager who knows exactly what happened. With help from his friends, Jason will attempt to rise to the top of The Cycle of Kings.
1. Chapter 1

I will never get over this.

My name is Jason Aspen. I am an average person in the world of Minecraft. And today is the worst day of my life.

To make sure you know what is happening, I will start from yesterday.

April 18, 1.7.9

I woke up to feel the warm sun shining on my eyes. I was lucky to be able to sleep in and still have time for my job. All I have to do is go mining for 5 hours at any time in the day. I decided that I would leave early so I would have some extra time to go to town.

I stood up out of bed and stretched. I was glad I went to bed early, because now I'm already ready for work. I put on my leather clothes, but i left my hat off because today was supposed to be cloudy.

I told my friend Lucy that I'd meet her in the city at our favorite restaurant, The Pointy Porkchop. For now, I need to eat. I ran over to the fridge and grabbed only one piece of beef, and only two sliced of bread for lunch. I didn't want to spoil my appetite for dinner with Lucy.

I left my house at 10:00 so I would have extra time to pick up flowers. Today, I was planning to ask out Lucy. We've been friends for a long time, and I really like her. I imagined her smiling as I rode my minecart into the small cave near my house. I was glad I wore a leather tunic because it was pretty chilly in the cave. When my minecart stopped, I took out a torch and walked into the darkness.

The previous day, I had found a dark, abandoned mineshaft when I was exploring the cave. I left it unexplored so i could go into it today. I placed a torch on the wall, and I saw a chest in the distance. I also, however, heard the sound of a spider scurrying behind me. I wielded my iron sword and spun around to strike the spider. He was knocked back a few blocks, but it would take more than that to kill it.

The spider was a smart one, because he climbed a wall to jump at me. I held the sword in a blocking position so I wouldn't be hurt. The spider jumped at me in such a strategic way that he managed to hit me. I grabbed my arm with my spare hand. I was so enraged, I jumped at the spider, and with two swift moves of my arm, he fell to the ground and became a small pile of string. I wanted to make a new bow, so I collected it.

I was lucky enough to have a little milk left in my inventory, so i drank the rest of that. After sitting down a bit, I decided that I would open the chest. Inside were a saddle, two small piles of gunpowder and - 3 iron ingots! I had made an amazing discovery! I couldn't wait to trade this in at the store for some emeralds to spend. I might even have enough to afford the flowers!

After continuing to explore the cave for a while, I have found 8 iron ore, 22 coal, and 4 gold ore. I throw down my furnace and begin to smelt my ores. After they finish, I follow my path of torches to my minecart. I think I hear whispering, but after looking around, I see nothing. I ride my cart back to the mouth of the cave, and then start walking towards the city.

3:30

I have arrived at the city. The sun came out, and my blonde hair is warming up my head. I find a shady tree in the plaza, and sit down for a little to rest. I eat my lunch (I forgot about it in the cave) and then walk to the store. I trade in my iron and gold to the villager trading masters, and I end up with 8 emeralds. I have enough for flowers, dinner with Lucy, and a horse ride home. I decide that I have an extra emerald, so I walk over to the arcade.

4:30

I am almost to the Pointy Porkchop to meet Lucy. I approach the door with the roses behind my back and step in the doors. I see Lucy, and wave with one hand. I walk over to her, and sit down next to her on the seats. She already ordered our favorite, the Perfectly Pointy Pork sandwich. I talk to her about my mining trip and spider attack, and she listens even though she seems to be troubled. I ask her what is wrong.

"Lucy, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah Jason, I just have this weird feeling in the gut of my stomach."

"Make sure to drink water, I'm going to go use the bathroom really quick."

And this is where everything goes wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking towards the bathroom when I smelled something funny. Ew, no, not like that. It was a smell that I didn't recognize at all. I ignored it and opened the door in the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror at myself. My hair was pushed to one side, and my teeth were clean. I don't know why Lucy was acting so weird. I got ready to open the door. When I did open the door, darkness came over me. I couldn't see anything except right next to me, as if I was holding a redstone torch. I made my way to Lucy, while wondering what in Ender's name was going on.

When I reached the table, Lucy was sitting perfectly still. I held up the flowers and started to talk, even though the darkness was still surrounding us.

"Lucy, I've known you for a long time, and I think that-"

I was mid-sentence when Lucy suddenly jerked her head up and screamed. I jumped to my feet, and her voice started to warp. Her voice started to sound like a very familiar mob. Her face turned a dark black, and her eyes glowed purple. Her body grew, and her arms and legs stretched. Lucy now looked exactly like an Enderman.

I backed up slowly in fear as it spoke in the very loud voice of an Enderman.

"THE CYCLE SHALL NOT BE BROKEN!"

I was terrified of the large monster ahead of me, but he suddenly turned into the person I loved most: Lucy. I ran to give her a hug, but she held out her hand to stop me.

"Jason, I'm so sorry, and I don't know what is going on, but I must ascend the Cycle."

I had no idea what cycle she was talking about, but I knew that something bad was going to happen. And something did. Lucy started to disappear. First her legs, then her arms. I wanted to run at her, but I was frozen in terror. I finally regained the ability to move, and I tried to grab her head, which was now all that remained of her. Before she completely disappeared, she said one word.

"Rythian"


End file.
